Misfits and Outcasts
by now you see me
Summary: AU-When Hiei, a Lords son, has his pocket picked, he follows thief. And finds much more than he bargained for...


Well...My first YYH fic...Kinda random, very AU, exex.

Enjoy.

b..d..b..d..b..d

"Is that him?"

"The lord's son?"

"Yes, and his twin sister."

"He's so handsome!"

"I don't know, I thought he'd be...Taller."

Black-haired, red eyed Hiei Jaganshi growled. "Do they think I can't hear them?

A girl at his side, with light blue hair swinging behind her, giggled. "They are admiring you, brother."

"By calling me short, Yukina?" He snorted.

"They're not calling you short, Young Master." A low, musical female's voice said from behind them. "They just said you weren't tall." This was the twins body guard, a dark haired women named Pella. Their father refused to let them leave the castle without her, even on this brief trip to the village to get Yukina a new hair comb.

"I hate this. People are staring."

"We will hurry, then." Pella stated, taking Yukina gently by the arm and heading into a shop.

"Can I assume you want to stay outside, Master Hiei?"

The boy looked at the repulsive amount of pink in the store. "I would not go in there if it were the only safe haven from an ice age."

Yukina laughed, and Pella smirked.

"Stay right here. If anyone causes you any trouble," She nodded at the sword in the sheath tied at his waist. "-do not hesitate to use _that_."

"You insult me. Have I ever hesitated?"

The body guard smirked again. "Good point." And then she and his sister slipped into the shop.

Hiei leaned against the building, looking around lazily and trying to ignore the stares of the passing presents. When he got home, he decided, he would guilt Pella into sparring with him. She was a raven demon, and fought with sound. He always found it fun to see if he could dodge her sonic screams and out-wit her attempts at hypnotism.

He was so preoccupied with these thoughts, he didn't see the boy until he crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" The boy was stuttering over his own words, looking red and flustered. Hiei swept his eyes over him. Black hair slicked back from his face. Large brown eyes. Wearing dirty slightly ripped cloths. He seemed innocent at first glance, but a closer inspection showed mischief gleaming in every corner of his being. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hn." The lord's son grunted. "It's not-"

"Really!" The boy clambered to his feet than reached down to help the shorter boy up. "It was all my fault! Sorry!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "What are-"

"I'd better be going. Sorry again! Bye!"

And with that, the boy darted away.

Hiei stood dazed a moment. What had that been about? It was a few moments for him to realize what was wrong. His hand flew to his pocket.

His coin bag was gone.

"Dam!" He growled. "A thief! A bloody thief! STOP!" He shouted out the last line out as loud as he could. The boy stiffened, than turned.

To see a very angry noble charging him.

"Uh oh..." The thief whispered, but then set his jaw. He lifted his right hand and moved his thumb and pointer finger into a sideways L shape, and muttered under his breath,

_Spirit Gun!_

A light blue energy beam shot out of his finger, hitting Hiei square in the chest. Not very painful and not life threatening, but sudden enough and unexpected enough to knock the air out of him momentarily.

When he looked up, the boy was gone.

"Damit..." with one swift motion, Hiei ripped the bandanna off his forehead, revealing the third eye that was his birthright as first born boy of his father's people. The Jagan.

It opened and glowed, and Hiei willed it to zone in on the boys energy signature.

"Hn. Got you."

And he took off after the glowing aura.

b..d..b..d..b..d

There he was. The boy who dared to steal from a Jaganshi.

Hiei wanted to go and rip the kids head off, but he restrained himself. To be completely honest, he was curious. Who was this boy, and what was that attack he used?

The thief dodged into an ally way. Hiei jumped on to a nearby roof.

"Guys?" the boy called softly. "Guys? I'm back."

"Yusuke!"

"Urameshi, thank god!"

Two others appeared from the shadows.

One boy was very tall and gangly, almost unnaturally so, with a head of fluffy orange curls. While his face was not conventional handsome, it was too angular for that, he looked strong and brave. He also held an air of naivety and innocents, as if he were a small child despite his grown-up form.

The second was shorter, although taller than Yusuke, and looked, for lack of a better word, exotic. Delicate, almost feminine fetchers graced his face, where bright green eyes were set like emeralds. His hair was a deep wine red and fell passed his shoulders.

"Kuwabara, Kurama… I've got it." Yusuke gasped, holding up Hiei's coin purse. The Jaganshi growled.

"How much?" the red head, Kurama, apparently, said, his voice filling with an odd emotion. It was, Hiei realized with a start, hope.

"I'm not sure. I haven't looked yet." The three boys knelt on the ground, and Yusuke pulled the draw string lose and dumped out…

Almost 20 gold pieces.

They stared.

"Oh _wow_…" Yusuke breathed.

"It's…It's enough!" Kurama was actually tearing up. "It's more than enough to get what we need…" He let out a joyful laugh and turned his head to the sky. "She's going to live!"

"Are you sure this is right?" Kuwabara's deep voice was quite as he stared at the glittering coins. "I mean, this is stealing…"

"For her…" Yusuke's voice was quiet and full of emotion. "For her I'd murder."

Hiei's eyes flashed, and he was about to jump down and reclaim the money. After all, they were just humans. But something stopped him.

The Jagan was trying to tell him something.

_Look closer. Examine them closer. I will help you to see._

Squinting, Hiei looked again. He closed his two normal eyes and let the Jagan take over. And was completely shocked by what he saw.

The mystic eye was showing him their auras in their complete glory. Most people only saw flickers of someone's aura, their life force energy, but to see them like this, unfiltered…It was like seeing a biography on their lives.

The red headed Kurama…Wasn't human. Well he was, in the technical sense, but his sprite was one of a demon. Some sort of animal…A wolf, maybe, or a fox. He had most likely been a criminal in his previous life, and was living out his punishment. After all, what could be worse for a proud demon than being forced into a human body?

The tallest boy was human, through and through. But his energy showed he had incredibly high sprit awareness. He most likely saw auras as Hiei was seeing them now, but all the time. Ghosts probably flocked to him, and he might even have slight clairvoyant powers. In other words, he was everything 'normal' humans feared.

And the last, Yusuke…Hiei let out a small gasp.

_He's a Halfling!_

One of the biggest taboos one could commit was crossbreeding a human with a demon. The penalty was death for both the ningen and yokai, and the child was given to the closest living relatives. The half-breed children were usually used as servants or slaves, beaten for no reason other than the fact that they existed. And, actually, looking closer Hiei could see faded scars on the boy's arms and shoulders.

The Jagan closed and his normal eyes opened.

'_There…There…Just a bunch of misfits!'_ he thought. But he didn't go down to reclaim the money.

These three intrigued him, and he wanted to find out more.

"We should hurry." Kurama said softly. "She needs this as soon as possible, and I'm sure Jin and Touya are worried."

The other two nodded and quickly stood up. Kurama divided the gold between them all, keeping most for himself.

"I'll get the herbs I need." He said, glancing at the others. "Kuwabara, go get some blankets. And Yusuke, I'm going to need a bowl. And some bandages, come to think of it. We all got pretty beat up" They nodded.

"Meet back here in a half hour." Yusuke added.

And with that, they parted ways.

b..d..b..d..b..d

"Hurry!" The three boys were running full tilt, out of the town and into the surrounding forest.

"We have no time to waste! She needs this now!"

Hiei jumped from tree to tree above them, so fast he was a blur. He vaguely realized that Pella was going to give him an earful for sneaking off, but shook the thought away. He continued to trail the three boys.

"Faster, Kuwabara! Jeez, you're slower than snot!"

"Shut up…U-Urameshi…"

They burst into a clearing, and Hiei dropped down and hid behind a tree trunk.

"Guys! We did it, we got everything!"

Two other boys-No, wait, demons- looked up. One had unruly red hair, pointed ears and a horn poking out of his forehead. Most likely had some elf blood in him. The other's hair was blue and helmet-like, his eyes like ice.

"Thank God." The blue haired one sighed. "She's worse, guys."

It was only then Hiei saw that there was another form in the clearing, which he didn't see before because it was lying down. At first glance, it appeared to be a small child, but closer inspection reviled it to be a very old women.

Yusuke rushed to her side. "Grandma?" He said in a strangely quite voice, "Genkai, are you with us?"

The women's eyes cracked open. "Dim…Wit?" She rasped.

A small smile softened his features. "Yeah, Grandma, it's me. Don't worry; you're going to be fine. We got you some medicine."

"How…The hell…Did you manage to…Afford…That?"

Yusuke smiled impishly. "Nicked it."

A weak laugh left the women. "That's my…Boy…" and her eyes slowly closed.

Lines of worry creased all the boys' faces. Yusuke growled and punched the ground.

"I'll kill Toguro for doing this." He hissed.

Kuwabara placed a large, calming hand on his shoulder. "We will. After we all get stronger."

"It will take me a little while to get the potion ready." Kuama's soft voce spoke. "Just try to keep her comfortable for now."

The two demons and Kuwabara hovered over Genkai, while Yusuke paced wildly around the grass.

"Should I…" Kuwabara asked hesitantly, "Should I try an energy transfer?"

The blue haired demon, Touya, shook his head. "Too unpredictable. We could hurt her more."

"I hate feelin' this helpless, lads." Jin, the other demon, groaned in a thick Irish accent, floating slowly upwards until he was sitting three feet above them. _Elf blood AND a wind magic? No wonder this kid's in hiding…_

"We all do." Kuwabara sighed, than winced. "Ouch…" He rubbed his side. "I think that bastered cracked my rib."

Touya, happy for something to do, and went to get the bandages.

"DAM IT!" Everyone whipped around as Yusuke punched a tree as hard as he could. The branches shook violently. "I can't believe I let this happen. I could have…I _should_ have been able to take him…"

"Urameshi…He's half demon-"

"So am I!" he glared "I have the scars to prove it!"

"He's an abomination." Touya said quietly. "You are proof that two different species can love. He is just another human who sold his soul for power."

"Oh, that be _so_ very deep there, Icy." Jin rolled his eyes. "And what do the rest of us be proof of?" ((I'm butchering this accent, aren't I?))

Toya let out a humorless smile. "Easy. Kuwabara's proof humans will turn on their own, Kurama's proof people can change, I'm proof that you should never give board humans a lab and a demon child, and you, Jin, are proof one should never breed and elf and a wind elemental."

Jin let out a fake insulted gasp and clutched his heart. "Oi, that hurt, Toy!"

While this was going on, Kurama had re-entered the clearing, carrying a small, steaming bowl.

"It's ready." He said softly. The four other boys reacted instantly, once again gathering around Genkai.

Kuwabara rested her small body on his knees, so she was in a rough sitting position. Yusuke gently eased her mouth open. Jin and Touya sat on either side of her, holding her hands. And Kurama smoothly poured the brew down her throat.

Hiei was shocked at the…_Gentleness_ this was done with.

"That's all we can do." Kurama stated. "It's up to her now."

"When I find Toguro," Yusuke spat once they had laid Genkai back down, "I'm going to rip out his spleen."

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara said carefully, "We all want that jerk dead. _I_ want that jerk dead. But we all need to heal, even you. Why are you so obsessed with killing him?"

"Because…" Yusuke clenched his fist. "Because we owe her. _All_ of us owe her. Jin, Touya, who got you away from that circus?" The two averted their eyes. "Kuwabara, who got pulled you out of that mob of witch hunters?" Kuwabara's fists clenched. "Who saved Kurama from Karasu?" The red head hugged himself and shuddered slightly "Who got me away from Sensui and Atsuko?" His hand went to touch a scared shoulder. "_She_ did. Without her, two of us would be dead and three of us would be enslaved. We owe her. We should be able to beat this one guy for her!"

"We will." Kurama's voice was deadly soft. "I swear to whatever higher power is out there we will."

And the five boys fell into an easy silence, each with his own thoughts.

Hiei stood there, behind that tree, and thought. To get the rest of the gold back, or not to. To confront the boys and make them pay, or not to. His first instant was, naturally, to go and make them pay.

But something stopped him. He looked again at the boys. Really took in what they were.

A band of misfits and outcasts, who no one had cared for until this little old lady came along and took them in. Five boys whose hearts were dipped in sorrow. Who had lost everything, only to gain a new family with each other and the woman named Genkai.

Saw how much of himself he saw in them. He wondered, as he often did, where he would be right now if his father had not managed to get his mother off the flying glacier of the Ice Maidens before he had his sister were born. Would they have really thrown him off the side? Would he really now bear the mark of a forbidden child?

_Yes,_ He realized.

And with that realization came another.

Had that happened…He would be over there, too. He would be sitting with the five, making it a six, worrying about the only mother figure he had ever known.

He could almost see it, could actually think of conversations he had with these people. He could imagine calling Kurama 'fox', could see himself fighting Kuwabara, Yusuke teasing him and trying to get a reaction.

_Just a bunch a misfits and outcasts…_

And with that, he melted into the shadows.

b..d..b..d..b..d

So? Did ya like it? Was everyone IC?

**Review!**


End file.
